


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Pet Store, Cats, Daniel works at a pet store, Jihoon is so done, Kang Daniel Being an Idiot, Kang Daniel-centric, M/M, Minor Bae Jinyoung/Lee Daehwi, Minor Bae Jinyoung/Park Jihoon, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Work In Progress, jisung is dumb, jisung is whipped, oblivious Daniel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Bae Jinyoung/Lee Daehwi/Park Jihoon, Kang Daniel/Yoon Jisung, Minor or Background Relationship(s)





	Untitled

**10:15 AM**

"You're at work early today hyung."

Daniel turned to Daehwi and gave the younger a look."My shift starts at ten twenty am Daehwi-ah."He said."And my house is only a few minutes away from the store,I think I'll be fine if I'm a few minutes early to work."

Daehwi just rolled his eyes playfully."Okay,whatever you say hyung."


End file.
